1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to a power connector for power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Power jacks/plugs are widely used in the electrical industry to connect power supplies with electrical devices, such as mobile phone, note book. The power connector commonly comprises a dielectric housing, an inner contact and an outer contact respectively served as a positive pole and a negative pole of a power supply for powering electrical device connecting with the power connector, and a signal contact provided for signal transmission. The power connectors are classified in many types by specific work voltage thereof, such as 5V, 12V etc, so as to adapt for different applications. However, the outer profiles and the appearance of the power connectors of different types unmatched are similar, therefore, it is possible that the user inserts a power connector to a complementary connector unmatched with the power connector, which results in destroying performance and useful life of the power connector as well as an electrical component to which the complementary connector is assembled to.
Hence, an improved power connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.